oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry Malina
Jewelry Malina is a travelling pirate and partner to Weir D. Touch. Born at sea on her fathers' crew, Jewelry was essentially birthed intl piracy. But after her escape off the ship during a tragic raid, she wondered aimlessly until she settled down on an island as a shipwright. She eventually met the wandering samurai, Weir D. Touch, when he requested work performed onto his ship. She joined Weir D. Touch on his journey and soon after that acquired a new and final member. Jewelry Malina, Weir D. Touch and Piero Yuno are on a journey together and quickly becoming a formidable trio known as THE MAGI. Appearance Jewelrys' beauty is incomprehensible- it is just mindblowing - her eyes are just mesmerising with there gray colour; she previously had long pink hair but now she has long luscious white hair due to her devil fruit changing it. She is a beautifully built female with a great lean body; she wears a black crop top, with a black and white jacket over it and she wears baggy black sweat pants with shinobiya shoes. Personality It's hard to describe a complex person like Jewelry, but perhaps most important is that she is honest and intelligent. Of course, she also has her calmness, selflessness and understanding, but far less strongly and often mixed with being neglectful as well. Her honesty though, this is what she's so well-liked for. Friends frequently count on this and her selflessness whenever they need cheering up. Nobody's perfect of course and Jewelry has a range of flaws to deal with too. Her insincerity and pedantic nature sour the mood many a time and beyond what people are willing to deal with. Fortunately, her calmness is usually there to soften the blows. Relationships Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Tactical Exertise She is an exceptionally tactical person-when her emotions don't get in the way- she trained in Glima martial arts(Viking fighting style) which focuses on all aspects of battle due to this when it comes to fighting she reads her opponents and picks the best course of action. When it comes to strategizing before a fight she is considered a novice but when she is in the midst of battle she shows her technical skills. Physical Prowess Jewelry is exceptionally strong when compared to average pirates, she could easily take them down with strength alone. Bowmanship Jewelry is an exceptional bowman she trained in Glima bowmanship whilst on her fathers' crew, she is rumoured to always hit her target, no matter the distance. Jewelry is able to use her bow in close combat fights, although it may not be effective she is able to hold her own against close combat fighters. Miscellaneous Skills Shipwright *Jewelry worked under a shipwright whilst on her fathers' ship and gained exceptional knowledge about ships and skills in repairing ships. When she left the crew she settled down at a shipyard on an island in the South blue and gained skills in building ships. Meteorological awareness *Jewelry was born and raised at sea and gained a great understanding of weather due to this she is able to read signs that indicate changes in weather and occasionally able to predict. Devil Fruit Uma Uma no mi Model: Pegasus is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit which allows Malina to transform into the mythical creature known as a pegasus., she can transform into a hybrid form of a Pegasus and a full Pegasus form. Weapons Sawā and Amai Kyandi Haki She has not acquired the knowledge or training needed to be able to use the shades of Haki but due to her being raised on a pirate ship she does know the basic knowledge of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History She is efficient, determined and ambitious. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her dreadful past: She was born and grew up in the sea on her father’s crew ship in the grand line, her father wanted a boy and was distraught and furious when her mother gave birth to her but he had to settle for her because her mother died while giving birth to her. Her father never considered her to be his child. Only a select few knew her true identity and those select few took care of her till the age of 6 where she had to prove herself to on earn her place on the crew and treated her just like any other member of her father’s crew, she was also trained in Glima martial arts by the shipwright of the crew. What she didn’t notice was that deep down all that hard work was to prove herself to her father and gain recognition. She carried on living this way till the age of 10. Here’s what was interesting about her father’s crew it is more like a tribe living at sea, and one thing about tribes is that there are heirs to the chieftain and the chieftain can be challenged. One day, at this point she is 10 and was an apprentice of the crews shipwright; her father’s position was challenged by a newcomer crew member and as the high and mighty man he accepted, the fight was a one-sided battle and her dad was the dominant out the two but the newcomer at the end of it prevailed by using shady tactics and was crowned new captain and her dad had died. She lived under the rule of the man who killed her father for the next 5 years till one day on her 15 birthday she was handed a letter by the current right-hand man and her fathers’ best friend, the letter was from her father, the letter said: Dearest Daughter: Daddy’s little girl. I’ve been blessed to have had you in my life but when your mom died I could barely look at you without thinking of her - it was not because I wanted a boy, that was a lie the crew made up – Today it’s your 15th and I’m compelled to say: I’m so sorry. I was a child myself when you were born with childlike emotions. I was 18 years old, had just become captain, and I could barely take care of you own my own (at least that’s the lie I told myself to cope with the guilt). My immaturity, selfishness and stupidity were too much to overcome. When you turned 8 I saw how big you became and how you resembled your mother and despite my sterling success and happiness in many areas later in my life, I started to realize my failures as a father and the fact I am a failure in general. For years, I was ashamed and insecure. I internalized and masked my pain the best I could. I didn’t really talk to anybody about it. I should have and for that I’m sorry. You probably don’t realize that it was you and your graciousness that helped me eventually find some solace. I hope you can forgive me and that we can start over. - Jewelry Stanice. She shed a tear for the first time in public when she read it but she couldn’t start over because a coward killed her father so she thought she could help him by challenging the captain but he refused at first then she told him that Stanice was her father and he accepted. The battle was on equal footing until the captain realized he can’t win fighting fairly so he started using dirty tricks and at the moment he was going to kill her, the right hand her fathers’ best friend stopped him pushed him back and took you down into the ship while the select few who knew your true identity held the others back, one measly one on one fight turned into a full-blown battle. The shipwright and the right-hand man told her to take the submarine ship (her fathers) attached to the ship and live her life the way she wants, she refused so they knocked her out and put her and a chest inside the sub and released the sub. She woke up the next day in the sub, she checked the map of the sub and realized she ended up in the south blue, hungry she opened up the chest finding a weird-looking fruit she ate it and found a letter inside the chest amongst the gold and it said this is a devil fruit not to be consumed, only to be sold. While still constantly on the move, she now works as a travelling trader. By doing so, she hopes to find some form of resolution and finally find the peace of mind she has never had. Category:Pirate Captains Category:Female Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans